Zeitgeist
by Emo Maximus
Summary: A strange woman is found unconscious on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Can Severus unravel the mystery of her before time runs out?


"Everyone just back away. Back away from her now," Severus barked as he pushed his way through a crowd of onlookers. Behind him, Minerva and Poppy hunkered down against the chill of an early October rain and shuffled their way down the gentle slope before them. There, in the high grass at the edge of the forest, lay the form of a woman. A black skirt gathered itself around the tops of her thighs and her soft cotton tank bore the evidence of a struggle in the form of small tears and loose strings.

"Everyone," Minerva said, directing students back up the hill, "back to the castle. Everyone move along!" As her voice became more shrill students began to heed her instruction, heading back up to the castle in steady clusters. When the last of the stragglers had been redirected the three professors battened down and gathered around their discovery.

"She's not one of ours," Poppy observed, grunting has she hobbled down on her knees before the woman, reaching out to take a pulse with her chubby fingers.

"How on earth did she get up here," Minerva asked, leaning in close to Severus and shielding her face from the rain with the collar of her cloak. "There hasn't been a muggle on these grounds in…"

"Millennia," Severus finished. "I know."

"She's alive," Poppy reported. "Barely."

"Levitate the body and take it to the hospital wing," Severus instructed. "We'll be along shortly."

"Do you really think-"

"If it becomes an issue we can simply…reformat…her memory of the entire situation," Severus curbed Poppy's question. " Whatetver the situation may turn out to be. Right now I think we can all agree that she needs medical attention. The last thing we need is a dead muggle on our hands."

"Agreed," Poppy and Minerva answered in unison. Poppy levitated the woman and began walking her up the hill to the castle, looming over the scene like a stoic ghost in the fog that curled from its foundation.

At the edge of the forest a black labrador watched until the three of them were out of sight before letting loose a mournful howl. Severus turned in time to see the dog slink black into the woods dragging behind it a red leash.

"She's been raped," Dumbledore spoke in a low voice as he emerged from the hospital wing, his sky blue robes billowing at his feet as he strode toward the threesome that had discovered her.

"Raped," Minerva gasped, clutching her chest and grasping Severus' elbow. The wizard helped her to take a seat on the bench where she supported her head with one trembling hand. "A rapist," she whispered, looking up to Albus. "And so close to the children."

"How did she get onto the grounds," Poppy asked.

"Well she's no muggle," Albus answered. "But that is irrelevant at the moment. Severus," she said. "I need to see you in my office. Come."

He led the way, Severus a pace behind him, without a word. When the door had been closed and their seats taken, he clasped his hands before him and gazed at his employee, his friend, for a moment. "You remember her, don't you?"

Severus blinked. "Should I?"

"She's from _your_ past," Albus said, his gaze never faltering. "Think back. I'd say it would have been something like twenty years gone, but you do know that woman."

Severus stared, his eyes glazing over as he dug back in his memory. "I can honestly say, headmaster, that I do not recall her in the slightest. I know that I have a spotty past and I can't say-"

Albus held up one hand for silence. "She's no one that you've wronged," he interjected. "But you do know her."

"How?"

"I always preferred," Albus said, fishing a lemon drop from the bowl before him and offering one to Serverus, who refused, "to let my students come to the answers on their own. You're a brilliant wizard. I'm sure it will come to you. In the meantime, why don't you prepare a fresh stock of the Draught for her. She woke up while Madame Pomfrey was examining her and, as I'm sure you can imagine, became a bit distressed. We've given her what we have left but she'll be due for another dose in about six hours. We'll explain what's gone on when she wakes up but I've no doubt that she'll need something to help give her a good sleep afterwards."

"Yes, headmaster," Severus answered, standing and offering a slight bow as he backed away from the desk. As he turned toward the door Albus stopped him.

"Severus," he said.

"Headmaster?"

"Best make it a strong batch."

"Of course."


End file.
